The invention concerns a method for reconditioning of the sealing face on a drying cylinder of a paper machine and an apparatus for reconditioning of the sealing face.
In ageing paper machines, a problem has been that the sealing faces of the manholes at the drying cylinders become corroded such that it has not been possible to guarantee good sealing by means of the currently available sealing materials. The reconditioning of the sealing face placed at the end of a cylinder has proven to be particularly laborious. The reconditioning of the manhole of the door itself is no problem, because it can be carried easily to the machine tool. Instead, the conditioning of the sealing face on the roll end, to be fitted against the door, has caused problems. Disassembly of the construction has required a considerable amount of time and, thus, the cost of reconditioning has become high as a paper machine comprises a number of seal faces to be reconditioned.